


Recognition

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, cameos by Stacker Pentecost and Mako Mori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't recognize the new guy in the elevator, but Hermann sure as hell does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

Hermann recognizes the blonde man in the elevator before Marshal Pentecost introduces him. He ducks behind a sample tank, hoping to avoid any interaction. Despite himself, he feels sympathy for the former Jaeger pilot. He’s never been comfortable expressing emotions in front of strangers and the temptation to do so now and embarrass himself is strong. Hiding is the best strategy, he thinks. _Of course,_ Newton has to make a scene and needs to be saved from his ignorance. Hermann does his best, but his lab partner insists on saying a number of exactly the wrong things to the newcomer. Even Miss Mori rolls her eyes at the exchange and Hermann is impressed with the pilot’s restraint.

When their temporary companions leave for the Jaeger bay, Hermann allows Newt herd him back into the elevator before rounding on the smaller man and grabbing him by the back of his collar. Newt squirms free of the grip and looks at Hermann in confusion. It’s exceedingly rare for Hermann to initiate any physical contact and the action has him on edge.

“Have you any idea who that man is, Newton?” he hisses.

“Yeah, another jerk Jaeger pilot,” Newton replies sulkily, straightening his collar somewhat.

“That is Raleigh Becket.”

“Doesn’t ring any bells, man. Should I know him? He come to the Christmas party or something? You know I don’t remember much of what happened after Tendo showed up with the moonshine.”

“Idiot! Mister Becket was a Jaeger pilot….”

“I already knew that….” Newt rolls his eyes and starts to turn away. Hermann seizes him by the scruff of the neck and spins him around, bringing their faces within inches.

 _”Listen_ for once, you insufferable little menace! Mister Becket’s brother was killed by a kaiju during battle. While they were still engaged in a neural handshake.” Newt freezes for a second while the information sinks in. “He died with his brother. That man was killed by a kaiju. And you,” he jabs Newt in the chest with the handle of his cane, “spout nonsense to him about how wonderful and beautiful those beasts are.” Hermann takes a step back as Newt looks appropriately horrified. “You are very lucky he did not beat you senseless.”

Newt’s response is quiet. “Oh. He was one of the Knifehead guys. The one who made it to shore on his own.”

“Yes, Newton. He is.” There’s a pause while Newt adjusts his rolled up sleeves.

“Okay. We were both jerks,” Newt says, turning his palms up in gesture of acceptance. Hermann sighs. That is as close to an admission of wrongdoing as one is likely to get from Newt. “Pentecost has him here to pilot that rebuilt Jaeger, right?” Hermann nods. “Great! I’ll make it up to him by figuring out exactly how to get that bomb into the Breach.”

“Your ridiculous plan to Drift with the kaiju brain? As I’ve told you before, that’s not going to work!”

“It will totally work, dude!”

“I should have encouraged Mister Becket to knock you unconscious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt:](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/1613.html?thread=2309453#t2309453)  
> "Seriously. I just rewatched the movie, and when Newt and Raleigh are talking in the elevator, I was struck by the sense that Newt had no idea just who it was with Mako and Stacker, who could pick out Yamarashi on sight, even as a tattoo (For a while, I thought it was Knifehead on Newt's arm, and that's just nightmare factory, but no, it was Gipsy's first kaiju kill). I want Herman cornering him after they get off, and cluing verbally ripping into Newt to show some respect, that here he was, going off on how awesome kaiju were, to a man who had lost his brother and copilot to one, that no jaeger pilot takes kaiju lightly, becuase Herman damn well knew who the new guy in the shatterdome was. run far and free with it."
> 
> The image of Hermann scruffing Newt occurred to me and then the rest just fell into place.
> 
> Music for ambiance: [PJ Harvey, _Uh Huh Her_ , Track 3, “Who the Fuck?.](http://youtu.be/ZxcCN6BgO_k)


End file.
